Unpredicted Marriage
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: "Lisbon, I think we have a problem!" she heard Jane's tensed voice from the other side of the door. She didn't react immediately, too caught up with the piece of jewellery on her finger. Two-part fic, Jisbon
1. Chapter 1

**Just another attempt of humour in two-shots...and I can't remember where I got this one from. ":3. **

**Thanks to my dear half-beta again for picking up (quite some) typos! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money on this fic but I do own my twisted mind. Hope you'll enjoy reading this (won't blame you f you don't xD)**

**

* * *

**

**Unpredicted Marriage**

Lisbon was abruptly woken up by a loud yelp right by her side. She straightened in the bed, her hand automatically reaching for her drawer where her gun was usually hidden; but as soon as she leant forward, she had to bite back a groan. She felt like her head had been hammered for half of the night and the reek of alcohol indicated she was hungover. She touched her forehead and groaned in pain, feeling the nasty consequences of her low tolerance of alcohol.

She suddenly froze; something foreign was touching her leg and she realized she wasn't alone.

Jane was sitting next to her, hair in a mess and bare-chested with a lost look that made him look so sexy –_she slapped herself inwardly at the single thought_- eyeing her with a mixture of shock and horror. According to the half-opened mouth he was the one who screamed… and had her brain been less sleepy and numbed by the painful headache, she would have pointed out his yelp reminded him of a high-pitched schoolgirl.

"What are you doing…" she started mumbling; but when he didn't react she knew something wasn't right. Jane was never speechless unless hell's gates get loose. Realisation dawned upon her like a bucket of cold water. She was completely naked and Jane was not even watching at her face, but slightly lower. Her cheeks turned scarlet in seconds.

"Damn it Jane!" she shouted, grabbing the sheet to cover her breasts, wide awake and headache forgotten. "Don't stare!"

He blinked, snapping out from his state of haze immediately and protested in a childish, pouting tone:

"I am a man Lisbon, what do you expect me to do? And don't pull all the covers!" his hand came to rest on the little sheets Lisbon had left for him and drew them more over his lower half. "I know you badly want to peek but…"

He was interrupted by a slap on the back of his head. The contact made him wince in pain, and given his alcoholic breath, she'd make a safe bet in assuming he'd been as hammered as she had been.

"No need for violence!" he protested, his hand reaching the now sore spot. "I've got a massive headache."

"Your headache is the least of my problems!" she almost shouted in hysteria. "How are we going to get out of bed?"

Still rubbing the place where she hit him, Jane stared at her like she had turned insane.

"Well, you stand up and walk away my dear."

Lisbon growled in despair, was he acting clueless on purpose?

"Unless you haven't noticed, we're both naked" she snorted. "I'm not standing up with you staring at me from the bed."

"I thought the nakedness was obvious" he replied pleasantly, ignoring the death glare that followed. "But if you insist on finding a way out… you collect your things first and dress up in the bathroom, and I close my eyes. I promise I won't peek." She threw him a pointed glare; silently telling him "_yeah, right"_. After his wandering eyes, no way she was letting him out of her sight. He sighed and added: "C'mon Lisbon, we've passed the stage of being embarrassed with each other's bodies… not that I remember much of it anyway but…"

He shut up at her narrowing eyes but held her gaze innocently. After a few seconds of staring Lisbon eventually gave in and, holding the sheet tightly around her body, stumbled out of the bed, determined to gather up her wildly-spread clothes. Her pants and shirt were sprawled on the floor, but her panties and bra were harder to find. It took her a few minutes to notice her underwear under the armchair at the other side of the room –how did it get there anyway?- and for her bra…

"Lisbon! Catch!"

The agent turned just in time to size the flying garment, nearly dropping the sheet at the same time. And when she caught the mischievousness in his smile, while his eyes were closed, she knew he had kept the article of clothing hidden on purpose. If she had yelped and lost grip on what hid her body, he had every excuse to open those eyes. She glared at him, despite knowing he couldn't see but _feel_ her embarrassment.

_Jackass_ she thought angrily, heading to the bathroom. She slammed the door closed; made sure she locked it and put all her stuff down.

Aside from a stabbing pain in the head due to that whiskey thing –couldn't remember the name of the drink correctly- she didn't have the slightest remembrance of the previous night. Had she really slept with _Jane_ of all people? Her cheeks burned at the thought. Their trip had started normally enough; a banal case in Los Angeles. A fake Gandalf was found throat opened on the street, Jane immediately suspected his partner playing Dumbledore, and to his utter annoyance the man confessed immediately after being brought in the office and interrogated by Cho. The closed case pizza was replaced by a closed case drink, and soon it was coming close to midnight…

When the pain prevented her from thinking more, she didn't fight it and pushed the shower curtain aside to step in the huge, nicely decorated shower. Determined to relax at least a little bit under warm water, she reached for the tap and turned the handle. The uneasy feeling of metal against metal made her shiver, and it was only then she noticed something was out of place; or rather, at a place it should not be. Something that looked strangely like a golden ring on her left hand…

"Lisbon, I think we have a problem!" she heard Jane's tensed voice from the other side of the door. She didn't react immediately, too caught up with the piece of jewellery on her finger. This was a nightmare, right? A horrible nightmare and she was soon going to wake up.

"What?" she asked; her voice wavering and tensing at the anticipated, dreadful answer. _Please don't make this real, please don't make this real…_

"We're married."

**-****UM-**

The harsh contact with reality hit Lisbon the most when she read the marriage licence. According to those two pieces of paper, she was now officially named 'Teresa Lisbon Jane', and it _was_ her signature on the bottom left. _This_ was the contract that tied her to the man sitting next to her. At first, she expected him to be behind the farce, but in no way he would be able to feign the genuine surprise and shock on his face. So this wasn't a hoax from him, obviously.

Now, they were both completely dressed, sitting on the border of the bed at respectable distance from each other, contemplating with dread the marriage contract. The rings had been removed and placed in the jewellery box that was on a chair nearby. Somehow, Lisbon could not bring herself to look at them. Where did they come from anyway? There was no bill note or anything that proved they had been the buyers or…

"What should we do now?" Jane asked, tearing her from her stream of thoughts.

The question unnerved her a little and she replied immediately:

"First, we get a divorce. I'm not marrying you."

To that statement, Jane nodded. He liked Lisbon, he really did. It was just that… being married to her was another story. He knew she wouldn't be hurt if he agreed so readily; she shared the feeling -it was obvious in her voice. He still had troubles accepting the fact –or even imagining sleeping with her. Thinking of it…

_H__er flushed face, sleepy eyes and the way her upper half seemed to glow in the morning light…_

He took his last thought back. He wouldn't mind that much; after all, she was a beautiful woman; and he had accepted long ago he had a mousy crush on her.

"Second…" her voice brought him back to reality, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "No mention about this to the team. It's… it's really embarrassing…"

"You mean the 'we woke up married' or the 'we have very likely slept together' part?"

"Both" she replied quickly, cheeks reddening and looking away. For once, they were both embarrassed and unsure of their course of action. After a small talk, it was evident neither remembered what exactly happened. The most they could recall was the evening at the bar; the drinks being passed along, Rigsby being particularly cheerful because of the beer, Cho still deadpan as always and Van Pelt nervously glancing at her not-so-secret-ex-sweetheart. The clock stroke eleven thirty when Lisbon decided to call it a night and Jane stood up to follow her. Neither was able to stand by their own, so the Asian man and the rookie helped them back to their room… And it stopped there. None could actually picture themselves entering the room or going to bed.

Lisbon cleared her throat and brought back her attention on their current situation.

"We need to find the priest or the judge that… signed this" she pointed to the papers with uneasiness. "Then, we never mention this again."

"We couldn't have gone very far" he interrupted, taking the papers in turn and spotting an address. "Look, it's just downside the street."

Lisbon frowned at him.

"How do you know?"

"I always check the streets name's around. Now my dear, we need to get rid of the team and get an annulment."

"Right" she agreed, somehow feeling off. "We do that… How?"

Jane pursed his mouth, thinking. They had to get rid of the team first to avoid any humiliation of some sorts. So, find an excuse to leave behind.

"Just say we stayed behind for some stunts I pulled that you need to repair. Like… I don't know, annoying the manager about his affair with the new employee. Or tease the cook on his inefficient apprentices?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him. He was so not…

"Tell you what, I know exactly what to do" he cut, and before she could even speak, headed to the door. "Keep the marriage licence with you! I'll meet you in the hallway in…" he checked his watch "…about an hour."

The door slammed when he hurried out, and Lisbon could just stare at his departure, wishing dearly he wasn't going to find something too extravagant that would end up in piles and piles of paperwork again…

**-UM-**

Lisbon wasn't the only one starting to get impatient. She and the team had met in the breakfast room and were now waiting for their last member. The hour had almost already passed, and she was wondering where the heck did her infuriating consultant could have fled to? Her thought was distraught soon answer though, with the arrival of the director of the hotel –she swore the previous day she'd recognized the imposing moustache everywhere. When she realized his face was red with indignation and anger, the dread feeling of the troubles awaiting her… and at the very moment, she remembered Jane commenting on some fake paintings the man hung on his wall office… and his thoughts of burning them down to piss off the man; who had the misfortune of "irking" the consultant.

The director spotted her in the distance and waved at her, a scornful glint in his eyes.

"Agent Lisbon!" he roared angrily. "May I have a word with you in my office? About Mr Jane!"

Lisbon had to roll her eyes to restrain the frustrated cry deep on her throat and turned towards her team:

"You guys go back to Sacramento. I'll take care of Mr Richards and… whatever Jane did this time."

Her co-workers nodded reluctantly –they were all glad to go back home, but how could they leave their boss alone with Jane and Mr Richards? The previous day had shown how short-tempered he could be when, in the fire of action, he had thrown a vase on the floor. She shooed them away before heading straight to the director, praying her diplomatic skills would be enough for pull them both out of whatever misery the blond had created this time. As she approached, she noticed the man was having difficulties holding a straight face and mentioned to her to follow him before she could even speak. In a defeated silence, she walked besides him through the corridors of the hotel to his office. He paused in front of the door, opened it with a few difficulties due to his hands shaking; was it nervousness?- and let her enter before him.

Once inside, she immediately spotted Jane observing closely a painting on the nearest wall. As soon as he saw them, he took a step away and grinned cheerfully at her. Lisbon restrained a scowl, wanting nothing more but kick him where it hurts.

_Tell me you didn't burn anything_ she mouthed to him discreetly.

He merely shrugged and smirked proudly. Sometimes –like now- she wished she could slap him hard. At least, he _was_ giving a good excuse to stay behind… but did he have to go so far? What had he done anyway?

"Mr Richards…" she started, turning towards the director and hoping she could make up a quick excuse to cover up whatever he was about to blow on her. She didn't expect the proud smile directed at her and the consultant.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Agent Lisbon" he said immediately, the tone of his voice suddenly much gentler and polite. "But feigning anger, on Mr Jane's advice, was the only way I found to bring you to my office."

At the questioning glance she threw him, Jane answered cheerfully:

"Mr Richards was nice enough to go along with my plan. Now that I believe you've sent the others away, we can stay one more day and take our sweet time together."

"I give a 5 per cent discount on newlyweds if you decide to stay here tonight" the director added, winking. "Congratulations to both of you, and have a good day."

Jane grinned back: "Thank you very much Mr Richards. I wish you the same!" and pushed Lisbon out of the office before she had time to reply that they were, in fact, not married but trying to un-marry. Once the office door was closed, she glared at him.

"Married? Seriously Jane, what did you tell him?"

The blond man grinned and made a waving gesture with his hand.

"Meh, I knew the man was a sucker for cheesy romance. I bet we gave him some material for the next family Christmas meal. And it is better than angering someone, don't you think, my dear wife?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes and took out the marriage licence off her pants pocket –the last place this kind of paper would be expected to be, she thought. She unfolded it and glanced at the address once more.

"So shall we start there?" he said, interrupting her contemplation again. She nodded and put the paper back in her pocket.

An interesting investigation was about to start…

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please let me know! **

**And thank you for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you expected the whole "investigation"…it would have given up the 'reason' too early :P. and I don't know why, I feel many, many will be disappointed with my ending oo". Sorry in advance if you are.**

**Thanks to ****Simonisthecuttestmentalist;****Saavik13; ****kate tidly; ****zats; ****leelou09; ****lysjelonken; ****EliACa; ****13 Jo; Mabeline36; ****banana boater; ****24Mentalistlover; ****raquelvalente91; ****TLisbon; ****Chloebunniez; ****LAurore; ****Chiisana Minako; ****Iloveplotbunnies; ****Jisbon4ever**** for their reviews ! Thanks to the (amazing Oo) amount of alerts and favourites too!**

**And thanks to my half-beta who not only corrected typos and stuff, but also helped me out through a few details xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money on those fics, but I do own my twisted mind and twisted ideas. Hope you'll enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't :D)**

* * *

**Unpredicted Marriage**** 2**

**One week**** later **

_His head was spinning because of the alcohol. __There was a weight on his chest. He didn't pay attention. The weight was warm and comfy and he didn't want it gone. But suddenly the warmth moved. Strange he thought; he didn't think warmth moved. But if he grabbed it stronger, would it stop? His fingers curled to hold on to the source of heat and encountered something solid; something sooth, like skin. He followed the curve and was stopped in his progress by cotton fabric. Ah, cloth. When he pushed the material out of his way, he was rewarded by a soft sigh. A woman's sigh. He inhaled, trying to catch some new information with another sense. Cinnamon. The only woman he knew, smelling like cinnamon, was…_

"_Lisbon?"_

_The gentle response, a quiet moan, triggered a feeling he had not felt for some time. __He liked it. He liked the sound she returned. He liked when she shivered under his touch. And he liked it because it wasn't any woman. This was Lisbon. This was Lisbon he was touching and from what he could hear, she liked it too. _

"Jane."

_When s__he whispered his name so softly, so lustily, something broke in him and he rolled them to rest on top of her. The curtains could not stop the faint glow that lightened her face, showing off the rawness in her eyes. It had been too long since he touched a woman's body, and truthfully he never did because he didn't feel ready. But with Lisbon, it was different. With Lisbon…_

_He stopped thinking when her fingers slipped in his hair, bringing his face closer to her and kissed him. As he expected, her lips were soft, pliant and warm, she tasted like cinnamon. His hands teased the edge of her shirt and pulled it up, leaving her skin uncovered. Her fingers attacked his buttoned shirt… he paused, a sudden thought crossing his mind. Why was he in his shirt, when they were in bed? A warm tongue licking his neck prevented him from thinking further and when she arched against him…_

Jane straightened in his bed, mouth wide open and extremely turned on. Mental images of a naked Lisbon struggling underneath him invaded his mind and he had to breathe deeply to get rid of the delightful but forbidden sensation on his body. He closed his eyes, hoping it would be easier for it to go away, but it was in vain. Fake memories of her scent, her warmth and eagerness would hit him vividly again and again. _Fake_, because now they knew how they got hitched and how they ended in bed together and… naked. The last thought sent another unwanted message to his lower body and he groaned in desperation. One week. During a whole week these realistic fantasies had plagued his mind. And during a whole week he had avoided her, not being able to look at her without seeing her stripping out of her clothes with slow movements and a lazy smile on her face…

This stream of thought was NOT helping. And besides, this was _LISBON_ for crying out loud! He did not fantasy about the closest thing he had to a best friend. His cute, smart, funny, charming, sexy and hot best friend. _Erase those last ones_ he scolded his brain with a frown.

He sighed deeply and stepped out of bed. During the former days, he would indulge himself in daydreaming a bit. Today, he had to be at his best. So off he was for another cold shower…

**-UM- **

It was very serene afternoon, with a bright sunshine and peaceful atmosphere. The three agents of the SCU were working on the details of the previous case; yet from time to time, Rigsby's concentration would fail. From time to time, he would glance at the door of his boss's office -where she and Jane had been for at least fifteen minutes- biting his lower lip. Since their return from Vegas, there was that tension between them, heaviness Rigsby couldn't help but feel guilty about. The consultant would barely stay in the same place with Lisbon, and their boss acted awkwardly around him as well. It wasn't supposed to turn out that way. Lisbon and Jane were not supposed to stay behind.

"We should tell them" the redhead rookie shot, interrupting his thoughts. "We should have told them earlier" Her guilty conscience was evident in her voice. "This was a bad idea."

Cho shook his head and sighed. Despite his poker face, Rigsby knew he felt the remorse too:

"What is done is done. But this has lasted too long. It's chilly around…"

The Asian man didn't have time to finish his sentence. The room suddenly turned dead silent when a loud protest echoed out of the not-totally closed door of the office.

"Jane, it's not because we made a truce that you can make me do whatever you want… I mean I don't want to try this _here_, at _work of all places!_ This is definitely not professional."

"Aw don't blush my dear" came Jane's cheerful and teasing reply. "I didn't know you'd be so against it."

"You get all the pleasure from watching me doing it; it's no fun for _me_. I don't want to... put my hand _there_. Zip it back and do it on your own, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself more."

The three agents glanced at each other uneasily. Sure they weren't talking about what they thought, right?

"You'll agree in the end and you know it."

There was a groan of protest, then a silence. A very tensed silence as a hushed _"quiet, you're being too noisy"_ from Jane was the last thing heard before the door was pushed to be locked. The three agents threw each other embarrassed glances, not quite wanting to know what was happening behind the closed door. Of course they were wishing for a change in their behaviour, but this was… extreme. Unfortunately, a few moments later, Hightower stormed in, a file in hand. A new case, certainly.

"Is Agent Lisbon in her office?" she asked dryly, visibly annoyed. "Her intern line is still cut."

"Uh, I think she's busy ma'am" Rigsby replied cautiously, wanting to prevent her from irrupting in the room and catch any compromising position Jane and Lisbon might be at the moment. Behind the door, a loud yelp followed by a whimper and a low groan caught everyone's attention. The black woman froze on her tracks, frowned and asked, very slowly, tuning towards the tall man:

"They are not doing what I think they are doing, are they."

None of them answered; too embarrassed to voice such a thought. Hightower, being inwardly as curious as they were and taking advantage of her position of boss, ordered:

"Agent Rigsby, open the door. Now."

The tall man's face flushed immediately. His team-mates glanced at each other, wincing. They did not envy his position.

"But… I…"

"If Lisbon is breaking the CBI rules then she and Mr Jane will suffer the consequences. Now, Agent Rigsby, open the door."

It was evident to anyone's eyes that Rigsby wished to be anywhere but there. Then again, he didn't want to disobey his boss's boss direct order, so reluctantly stepped closer to Lisbon's office door and turned the handle. Another funny noise made him pause, wondering if had the guts to do this. He could feel his two colleague's dreadful gazes on his back, waiting for the unavoidable moment where their friends would be pulled into light and face them all. No-one dared speak as he pushed the door open and called tentatively:

"Uh… boss? Hightower wants to speak to y…"

His wary sentence was interrupted by a loud shout:

"Damn it Jane what the hell did you put in that Halloween Box? Something bit my finger!"

In the office, a huge black and purple box decorated with a pumpkin was set on the desk, still half-packed in an opened bag. Lisbon's arm was halfway through the opening, a disgusted expression on her face, while Jane was half-sitting on the desk, beaming proudly.

"I told you" he said, ignoring the newcomers of the room. "Kids are going to run away screaming when they try it and the candies will remain." He suddenly turned to greet them with a smile, visibly satisfied to have a new audience. And given the widening of his grin, he knew exactly that dirty thoughts had been going through their heads before the door was opened. "Hello people! Say, what's with the flushed face Rigsby? Afraid my _wife_ and I would be making out inside doors?"

Hightower blinked, caught off guard. She repeated his words in disbelief:

"Your _wife_? What are you talking about, Jane? And what are you doing with a Halloween box?"

The black-haired agent pulled out her arm of the said thing, wincing in disgust when she caught sight of what looked like remains of cold noodles, crumbled biscuits and fruit juice on her skin. While Jane handed her a towel to wipe off the leftovers, he shrugged:

"Inside joke, Madeleine. Lisbon didn't believe me when I told her I make amazing Halloween Boxes. Do you want to try?"

The black woman narrowed her eyes:

"I will ignore what you did just now. Now Agent Lisbon, there is a new case. I need you in my office for a briefing."

"Yes ma'am."

The black woman turned heels, not without throwing a weird look at Jane, who was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. When she and Lisbon were out of sight, he turned towards the rest of the team and narrowed his eyes. Rigsby felt like a kid about to be scolded by a parent.

"Unfortunately for you, we fell on Harry the bartender; right before he finished his sifts. He told us a lovely redhead woman asked if he knew where they could get a fake marriage licence and cheap, gold-like rings. And the staff of the hotel told us an agent of the CBI borrowed an employee's key to have access to any room. Anything to say about this?"

Van Pelt didn't reply a thing and looked away. Cho cleared his throat and declared:

"I lost my key and asked for another one. Things happen."

"And there was a redhead next to my room" Rigsby added quickly. "She seemed quite the kind of person who would pull stunts like that."

"Yeah" Van Pelt picked up immediately. "She was bragging about the way she set up her boyfriend and a friend and made them believe they ate rabbit while it was tongue beef. Disgusting, really."

The two others nodded their agreement hurriedly, but then, Jane had _that_ expression. The small frown between his eyebrows deepened as he kept on staring silently, a knowing look in his eyes. It was that particular look, the one which, while innocently approving the suspect's words, also expressed he knew with certainty they were lying. Jane didn't even have to voice it; they all knew the quickly made-up lies did not work. They would never do. They were facing Patrick Jane after all. After a moment of awkward silence ; Rigsby was the first one to cave:

"It was my idea" the tall man confessed. "Or rather, we discussed about it before putting it in action."

"Your bantering with Lisbon was starting to be tiring" Van Pelt eventually muttered, still very embarrassed. "And we both know you are attracted to each other so…"

"Yeah, there was more than enough sexual tension between you two" Cho added, though Jane could easily say his tone held nothing of his usual confidence. "We thought giving you a little scare would help."

The easy admissions surprised the blond man a little. He and Lisbon had been shocked to found out that her team, their _friends_, had pulled such a stunt on them; but listening to their reasons, it almost seemed… legitimate?

"So you wanted me and Lisbon to have sex to cool down the tension between us?" the blond man added, rising a brow. When neither of them raised their heads, he added on an annoyed tone: "All right but I am curious; who thought it was a good idea to undress us during our sleep? Seriously perverse, but very good idea, I have to recon that… but never thought you would go that far."

The trio's eyes popped wide open at the same time. Van Pelt's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, Cho's usual poker face betrayed him and left him bare with pure surprise and Rigsby's eyes were flying everywhere in the room, lips mouthing discreetly that it was the last thing he needed to know. A sudden uneasy feeling crept in Jane's mind; they weren't faking surprise. The Asian man answered, not as deadpan as normal:

"We just took off your shoes, socks and jackets and undid a few buttons. We arranged the place so that Lisbon was lying in your arms and closed the door with the staff's badge when leaving. We didn't undress you… why, you were naked?"

Jane tried his best to put on the mocking grin to keep up appearances.

"No, I was just teasing you" he beamed "by the way, did you really think Lisbon and I were doing something naughty?" he added with a smirk; and when none replied, he added: "I guess she is good in improvising innuendoes; I always knew she'd be a good actress. Now out of the office before mom's back!"

As soon as he had spoken, he didn't miss the mixture of relief and guilt on their faces. Once the door was closed though, Jane's fell in disbelief. They didn't undress them. Those hot dreams he had lately about the petite agent and him, if they felt so real…

Oh God, he _had _slept with Lisbon.

**-UM-**

One glance. One glance was enough to realise he knew now. Lisbon bit her lower lip and breathed deeply before entering her office. Jane was still staring at the wall in shock, shifting on his feet in embarrassment.

"How long have you known?" he asked, barely whispering. Her cheeks reddened uncontrollably as she muttered in reply:

"I had a few hickeys there" she mentioned quickly her inner left thigh "I figured I couldn't have done it by myself."

Jane's cheeks reddened slightly. Yeah, he remembered that. _She panted heavy when, stuck between her legs, he tasted the sensitive skin. He wanted so badly to leave his print on her; brand her as his own, so he bit…_

"Jane? You're zooning out."

Lisbon's voice brought him back to Earth and even if she kept her thoughts to herself, he knew she had an idea of what had just crossed his mind. The twinkle in her eyes showed she had the same idea…

"Uh… sorry" he muttered, looking away.

His awkwardness made her smile before she turned grim again.

"I still can't believe it happened" she mumbled, heading towards her desk. "I mean, the team drugging us and leaving us like that. I mean, we ended up sleeping together for real! Can you believe it?"

Jane was tempted to reply that the single memories he had of that night made him want to get her into bed again, but valuing his masculine… artefact, answered instead:

"Half of the bullpen could and, well, the team does consider the thing possible" and added with a small smile at her puzzled look. "What? You never read the polls? There is quite a list of people betting on us."

Lisbon shook her head, making him smile in turn. He loved the cute blush on her high cheeks and the way she glanced quickly at him. The team was not so wrong in the end. He could definitely see them together. It was a weird thought to consider, especially because one week prior, he freaked out at the idea.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, more seriously.

"What do we do indeed" she repeated his words, casting a glance at him.

Her face was almost unreadable… almost; a small sparkle in her eye told him everything he needed to know. Lisbon wasn't against a relationship with him, but at the same time, did not want to jump into a short affair. She wanted something he wasn't sure he was able to give her, the reason why she had kept her mouth shut all this time. So knowing this was going to happen a moment or another –and that when it happened, they were going to take it slow- he took a deep breath and asked, almost shyly:

"I know we've skipped a few levels already but… once the case is done, I know a good Chinese place; if you are ever interested?"

* * *

**Tada! Let me know what you thought of it?**

**And thank you for reading!**


End file.
